


Boxes

by theWordShaker



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWordShaker/pseuds/theWordShaker
Summary: Nadine lives her life with utmost assurance; compartmentalizing was her thing. Up until she meets Chloe Frazer--archeologist, thief, uncompartmentalized partner.





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nothing but smut. Enjoy!

When Nadine took the contract, she knew the risks that came with the name Chloe Frazer. But she no longer had an army, she needed the money, and she hated Asav. It seemed like a smart move at the time. Of course, every time Chloe had more than a little lied, her military mind was yelling: let’s get the fuck out. But, she somehow fucking stayed. 

Nadine knew she was fucked the first time she actually left Chloe. After about 30 seconds in the car, Nadine felt a heavy tugging on the bottom of her chest. But she was prideful, so she kept driving away. Nadine was quiet and methodical in her tactics. She picks off Asav’s men one by one without getting noticed. 

It took another half an hour before hails of gunfire started raining. Nadine smiles to herself, a warmth blossoming on her chest. The stubborn mother fucker came after her. A chuckle escapes her lips before she welcomes the gunfire. She notes this feeling as just adrenaline. 

The second time Nadine feels it, is when Asav puts his hands on Chloe. The anger that consumed Nadine set her skin on fire, as if she could feel each and every punch and every blow. Violence never bothered her, she’d punched family and friends to a bloody pulp before. But the feeling of being helpless was not a familiar one. For a split second Nadine caught Chloe’s eyes, and the mischievous smirk, bloodied, and cocky as ever, swelled up the mercenary’s heart in a way she was also rather unfamiliar with; that seems to be something that also came with this contract. 

Barely seconds after they’ve retrieved the tusk and Nadine’s close brush with death, Chloe was off chasing the next train to Death City. 

“This isn’t our war, Frazer--” Nadine is getting desperate. She hasn’t had time to process any of this! And yes, maybe she was thinking of running away, but god Chloe Frazer just--

“You’re right. This isn’t our war. This is my war.” 

“You’ll die,” Nadine whispers, pleas making her throat dry. 

“I can live with that,” Chloe replies with a smile, tears mixing in with the mud on her face. 

The moment Chloe’s figure leaves Nadine’s line of sight, her legs started moving. There was absolutely no way Nadine was going to let that woman die before knowing where to compartmentalize Chloe Frazer, considering she’s broken through every single box Nadine’s set for her. So when they somehow survive the death contract they signed with their own blood, Nadine decides to figure out exactly how many boxes, if any, could contain Chloe Frazier.

 

Nadine knocks tentatively at her partner’s motel door. At first, she was going to wait until Chloe drags herself out. But it is now four o’clock in the afternoon, with no signs of the woman ever showing. 

So, here she are. 

The door opens before she is about to perform a third knock. Chloe stands before her with a cock-eyed grin only in her kurta. She loves that grin, Nadine realizes with a smile. She enters the room, not forgetting to lock the door behind her. Her partner’s room is completely devastated with clothes and maps and opened electronics everywhere. 

“So, what brings the great Nadine Ross into my bedchambers?” 

Nadine rolls her eyes at her before she moves to find a clear spot to sit… anywhere. So she remains standing.

“I have something I must discuss with you,” Nadine’s voice falters in the beginning, but she carried it well enough.

“Well, this sounds serious,” came an all too non-sarcastic reply. 

“Frazer--” she winces at that, “--Chloe, if we continue this partnership, I must be able to--” to what? She doesn’t even know. And she’s right there, scarred lips barely parted--before Nadine could even think about it, her thumb is brushing over the dried blood on Chloe’s bottom lip, “--I did that, didn’t I?” Her voice is as gentle as her touch, and the moment her thumb brushes over Chloe’s lips, the smaller woman sucks in an unexpected breath making Nadine flinch away. 

“Oh, no. Chloe, I’m sorry,” she hides her hands behind her body, as if admonishing them for touching something clearly not allowed to be touched. But the other woman is quick to soothe, her voice overcoming anything else. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Nadine.” The mercenary barely looks up, unable to meet Chloe’s eyes. But she catches the deep swallow she takes. The treasure hunter takes a moment to find her next words, as if assessing what deflates or aggravates the situation more. 

“What did you come in here for again?” Right, the conversation. Nadine tries to right herself again. 

“I--you, well,--” Nadine is having an internal argument, “--you are not in any box. Why is that?”

By the way Chloe is looking at her, she must’ve said the stupidest thing in the entire world. 

“I’m sorry?” she manages with a laugh. Nadine’s brows furrow, but she continues.

“Boxes, compartmentalizing, organization which you--” she motions to the mess that is this room, “--obviously lack. I need to know because… I just do.” 

Chloe stands there, hand on her jutted hips, showing the most exquisite sliver of skin. 

“I think I understand what you’re saying,” she stands right in front of her then, stepping on the map of Mumbai, Nadine thinks, “may I?” she whispers.

Nadine doesn’t really understand the question, but she nods anyway. So when Chloe cups her face in her hands and their lips touch, the reaction was quick to follow. Nadine parts her lips and Chloe’s tongue is ever deliciously skilled at inducing sounds she has forgotten that she is capable of. 

Nadine sighs into the kiss, her body relaxing as her strong arms encircle Chloe. Somehow, every question has been answered, every box shattered, and thrown away. Nadine’s body has never felt this alive, with happiness choking your lungs if not for the source of it all still clinging wildly to her body. 

Chloe snakes her arms around her neck and in one swift motion, Nadine grab her bottom. Her hand slips into bare thighs, and the growl that escapes her throat is only fueled further by Chloe’s legs locking themselves behind her back. The woman is wantonly clinging onto her, with a desire that sets the world ablaze. 

She starts walking back until the back of her knees hit the bed. Chloe pushes her on her back, and Nadine hears herself growl in protest when she pulls away. But her displeasure dies, her mouth opens, throat dries. Chloe removes her tunic and is now sitting on her abdomen in just her underwear. Nadine would’ve flushed deep red if she could. 

And what a sight to behold. Her fingers are splayed on top of her thighs, one on each side. Her chest is heaving, trying to catch her breath. And her breasts were glorious and beautiful and motherfucking pierced. Nadine can’t wait to roll those pebbled mounds in her mouth. 

“Are you sure about this?” Chloe asks breathless, palms spread wide on Nadine’s chest but there’s no force there. Her tone was serious, no doubt, but the maniacal grin on her face says otherwise. 

“You are seriously asking me that now?”

She laughs--no, cackles on top of Nadine and it only gets her infuriated. 

“Consent is very important, my dear. Wouldn’t want to cause problems in our professional partnership, now, won’t we?” 

Nadine huffs in annoyance but she has a point. She never been good with words admittedly, but she also only needed to say yes. Instead, she guides the palm on her chest, and slips under her shirt. Nadine wasn’t sure about doing this, but the slack-jawed look on Chloe’s face is worth it. 

Like a switch, it spurs the woman above her into action. Her deft hands slip underneath Nadine’s sports bra and takes it off in one fluid motion along with her shirt. She barely has time to be impressed because in seconds, her mouth is in on her lips. This time, their mouths move together, unhurried in such a passion that’s broken but a single thrust of Chloe’s hips against her. She swallows the moan that escapes Nadine’s mouth, and the next one as well. 

Her right hand cups her breast just so before her thumb lightly brushes over a sensitive nipple, hardening in attention. Nadine cants her own hips, earning her a forceful, wet shove on her bare stomach. Chloe’s panties are soaked, her heat piercing through. Nadine’s fingers find themselves simply sliding over the offensive piece of fabric, a single finger finally finding itself home. 

“Fu-fuck--” Chloe gasps into her ear, making her shudder. Nadine keeps her brown eyes trained on that beautiful face as she fucks herself with her fingers on top of her. Chloe’s back arches, her black hair cascading behind her shoulders. From this angle, Nadine can perfectly see her dripping cunt slide her fingers in and out. Her thumb flicks Chloe’s clit, flattening themselves there to hit it just so every time she takes in all of her fingers. “--NADINE! FUCK!”

Nadine doesn’t miss a single beat as she snakes her free hand behind Chloe, pulling herself up to suck on her nipple. The shriek she made was worthy of a banshee. Her walls come around her fingers in an electrifying pulse. Her fingers are deeply entrenched in Nadine’s hair, roughly--deliciously, holding her mouth to her breast as she comes undone. It takes a few minutes before Chloe is even able to begin breathing again. Thankfully, her hold on the mercenary’s skull loosened after she reached her climax. She laughs into Nadine’s chest as the darker woman leads them back down into the bed. 

“Well, does that answer your question?” she says with snark. Nadine snorts in response, the sweat of their bodies clinging in this dingy room that now smells a lot like sex. 

“Ja, but just to be sure…” She flips them around so Chloe’s on her back, laughter escaping her chest. 

“Come ‘ere, China.” Chloe pulls her back down in an intense kiss, a promise of a full night ahead.


End file.
